


Heal Your Hurt

by garseeya



Series: Here to Help AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), Vinira - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lumity Mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garseeya/pseuds/garseeya
Summary: A series of one-shot Vinira fics based on my multi-chapter fic, "Here to Help".Can be read as a stand-alone but does have spoilers if you plan on reading the other fic.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: Here to Help AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990456
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	1. Here to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of injuries and depictions of abuse Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> Set after chapter 8 of "Here to Help." Enjoy!

“So she left then?” Viney questioned as she held Emira’s hand in her own. 

“Yeah she did,” the green haired witch sighed, “but honestly I’m glad for her. Our parents...” Shuddering at the memory of watching her sister abused at the hands of her parents, tears began to form in the elder Blight’s eyes. 

“Baby...” Viney whispered, pulling Emira into a warm embrace. This wasn’t the first time Viney had heard of the horror stories that took place in the Blight home. It seemed that more often than not, a new account of verbal, emotional, or psychological abuse lined the pages of Emira’s life, much to Viney’s dismay. With each recount, sorrow stole the lively eyes the young witch had fallen for as sadness spilled into her ears with each word. Though she knew she would never admit it, what Emira’s parents put her siblings through, what they put her through, hurt in the deepest corners of her soul. If only there was a way she could make it stop, Viney thought, to take Emira’s pain away. 

Having grown up in poverty, Viney was no stranger to the pressures of a dysfunctional home. Often struggling to make end’s meet, Viney’s mother carried an immense pressure to push through her own needs to work to take care of her family. Trading her own emotional wellbeing to provide, Viney’s mother often projected her frustrations on to the girl, making her no stranger to some of what Emira must be feeling. Hearing of the physical violence inflicted on the youngest Blight, however, was beyond the healer’s realm of comprehension as despite how bad things got in her own home, there was always a respect and understanding that no one was to lay hands on another. As such, in learning that the youngest Blight had made the decision to leave the home and seek refuge elsewhere, Viney felt relieved for the girl but scared as to what implications her departure meant for her sister and brother as it was unclear as to if they would take their aggressions out on the twins in their sister’s absence. 

“It’s okay, babe,” Emira sniffled, burying her head deeper into Viney’s embrace. “I’m honestly really glad for her. What they did to her... what I saw...” she choked as the lump in her throat grew once more. “I just... I just feel so foolish. How could I have not know? They... they always just told us Amity was clumsy. I never... I never would have guessed when she was hurt it was because...”

Hearing the green haired girl quietly begin to sob, Viney tightened their embrace, a hope in her heart that it could fix everything that had broken in Emira at her parents’s actions. “Baby... Its not your fault. Theres no way you could have known. Your parents, they manipulated and lied to you. As much as it hurts to learn there were more instances of abuse in the past, you can’t blame yourself from not interjecting sooner. They created a situation to keep you and Ed in the dark and Amity under their control. You are not to blame for their actions.”

“I know...” Emira spoke through tears, “I just... I just feel so horrible. I... I love Mittens with all my heart but...”

“I know baby...”

“But I wish they had never adopted her to begin with if it would have spared her from this suffering...” Emira spoke, her feelings sobering as her face fell devoid of emotion. 

“Em...” Viney whispered. What could she possibly say to that, she wondered. To hold that hurt; to wish to trade your life with someone you love to keep them safe, was a hurt Viney did not know. “I wish I knew how to help you...” the healer spoke, tears forming in her own eyes, praying to find a way to rid Emira of her pain. 

“Just hold me,” Emira spoke softly, once again burying her face in Viney’s arms. 

Silence washing over the room, the pair sat unmoving save for a soothing hand that ran through the strands of Emira’s unbraided hair. “I feel so small,” the green haired girl finally spoke. 

“And that’s okay...” Viney whispered. 

“But I’m a Blight,” Emira sighed, “and Blights don’t show weakness,” she declared, voice pitched deep as she mocked the ludicrous words her father. 

“Well... you won’t be forever,” Viney spoke as she moved to pull back from Emira before gently cupping the girl’s cheeks in her hands. “One day, I’m going to take you away from all of this, Em,” Viney spoke, voice laced with a sadness and conviction Emira had never heard before. “You... you deserve better. Ed too. You both... you deserve safety... you deserve love and... and I’m going to do everything in my power to give that to you, you hear me?”

Staring into the healer’s eyes, Emira felt  
her heart flutter for the first time since before she witnessed her parents hurt her sister. This girl, this girl who came from nothing was willing to move heaven and earth to give her, the girl with nearly everything, the one thing she wanted - needed - above all else. Little did she know this was a gift she had already given her. “Viney...” Emira whispered, heart full at the words her girlfriend spoke. 

“I just... I just want to keep you safe, Em... I just wish I could help take your pain away...” the healer sighed feeling defeated, wishing there was something she could do to make things better now. 

“You’ve already helped me more than you could ever know,” Emira spoke as she stared into the healer’s eyes, heart full as she took in Viney’s words. “I... I love you...” Emira stated softly, knowing that the three words, while undoubtedly true, could never be enough to fully convey everything she felt for Viney in her heart. 

“I love you too, Em,” Viney answered, face full of understanding and voice devoid of any reservation. Drawing Emira’s face in, Viney placed a soft, passionate kiss, on the girl’s lips before taking her into her arms once more. Though she may not be able to take Emira away today, she would never give up on working to create a future where that could happen. She would keep Emira safe.

Sighing as she let herself relax into the healer’s arms, Emira closed her eyes as she allowed herself to accept the momentary peace her girlfriend’s loving embrace offered. If there was one thing certain in the darkness that was her life, it was that Viney was a light that had healed her in more ways than anything else ever could.


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of injuries and depictions of abuse Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> Set after chapter 18 of "Here to Help." Enjoy!

“Does it hurt bad, love?” Viney asked as she intertwined her fingers with the green haired girl who laid back in her lap.

“Only a little,” Emira frowned as she stared at the cast on her arm as she watched Viney idly stroke her thumb across the edge of it as the two held hands. “Though I’m sure its nothing a little kiss can’t fix,” the Blight girl smirked as she turned her head slightly to soak in the look on Viney’s face, the troublemaker in question rolling her eyes at the comment.

“Oh would it now?” Viney raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s mischievous grin. “I don’t recall the lesson where we were told that kisses could heal pain.”

“Perhaps you were absent during that class because I remember it clear as day,” Emira shrugged.

“Oh do you now?” Viney questioned. “Because last I checked, you weren’t in the healing track.”

“You know what? You’re right,” Emira hummed as she feigned confusion, “but I swear I heard that about kisses somewhere... Perhaps you should give it a try just so we can test it out.”

“You’re relentless, huh Blight?” the brown haired witch playfully groaned.

“Perhaps,” Emira grinned as she watched Viney slowly removed her fingers from her own before she gently moved to raise Emira’s injured arm to her face, placing a small kiss on the blushing green haired witch’s bruised knuckles.

“So what’s the verdict, Blight?” Viney smirked, “are you all better?”

“Hmm,” Emira hummed to herself as thought for a moment. “Its a bit better buts still hurts a little. You better try it one more time,” the green haired girl chided as she turned her head back to wink at her girlfriend.

“Insufferable, thats what you are. Completely insufferable,” Viney laughed at Emira’s continued antics, soaking in the sight of the coy smirk on the green haired girl’s face. “You’re lucky I love you,” Viney grinned before placing one more kiss atop Emira’s knuckles.

“Ah,” Emira sighed, “much better. The greatest healer on the Boiling Isles has done it again, folks!”

“Guess I’ll have to try that technique out with all my patients then, huh?” Viney teased.

“Now wait just a minute,” Emira remarked.

“I’m just teasing you, Blight,” Viney laughed. “But really love, I’m glad you’re doing a little bit better.”

“Thank you baby, me too. Its been... an eventful few weeks to say the very least,” Emira sighed as she sat up from her position laying in her girlfriend’s arms, moving to sit next to the brunette as the two entered into the realm of serious conversation.

“Yeah, it sounds like it. I... I can’t even imagine,” Viney frowned as she thought back to the week Emira wasn’t at school, knowing quite well her girlfriend was hurt and her parent’s were denying her treatment and refusing to let her leave the house. “Pardon my language but your parents are real fuckers to say the very least. Remind me again why I shouldn’t take Puddles and go beat the crap out of um?”

“The very least indeed,” Emira nodded on agreement as she stared at her hands on her lap. “And because, they aren’t worth you getting in trouble over.”

“And who says I’ll get in trouble, hm? We could sneak in,” Viney scoffed.

“Babe, you and Puddles are not exactly what I would describe as stealthy...” Emira chuckled attempting to lighten the mood, noting the seriousness of the scowl across the healer’s face. “Besides, it will all be over soon. Lilith and the Owl Lady are planning on helping us get out.”

“Oh yeah?” Viney questioned.

“Yeah, I guess they had been talking about it since the Owl Lady took Amity in. Lilith said that despite our parents having only hurt Amity, they were planning on getting us all out. I guess they are even more set on that now that my parents, you know...” Emira said grimly, ushering to her fractured wrist.

“I see,” Viney whispered as she extended her hand for Emira to take. “Well thats great, right? Getting out?”

“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Emira sighed.

“Whats wrong, baby? You don’t sound too thrilled about it.”

“I know, I know...” the green haired girl explained. “And I really should be I just... this is all just a little overwhelming in a lot of ways...” Emira sighed. “I think more than anything I’m just scared. Even if they do get us out, that likely won’t be for awhile and well, that just leaves a lot of idle time for things to go wrong. Lying to them about where we’ve been as we’ve stayed at the Owl Lady’s house these past few nights, its honestly been terrifying. That’s what they hurt Amity over last time and well she... she could have died. Its just a wonder they haven’t gone looking for her since she left home.”

“Baby...” Viney muttered as she took in the green haired girl’s words, worry growing in her chest at her girlfriend’s concerns. She was right after all, though the idea of salvation that lay in the sanctuary being offered seemed a golden opportunity, it was not without its risks. There was a lot of room in the interim for things to go wrong, even if a resolve was possibly just days away. While not able to fully understand what Emira was going through, Viney couldn’t help but empathize in the powerlessness her girlfriend was feeling. Above all she wanted to protect Emira; she wanted to tell her to just hold on and everything would be okay. In reality, however, Viney knew those were promises she could not rightfully make with everything currently falling outside of both witches’ control.

Staring at her girlfriend as she tried to find the right words to say, the healer studied the green haired girl’s tired face, weathered from weeks of sleepless nights in the wake of her parent’s attack on her younger sister. How could anyone treat their children in such a manner, Viney thought to herself as she once again rubbed her thumb across Emira’s cast, the feelings of fear and anxiety she felt the night Emira called her injured and sobbing rushing to the front of her mind, threatening tears. At the very least, the healer thought, the siblings had people on their side now; they had shot at getting the help - the justice - they deserved.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Emira sighed as several tears quietly rolled down her cheeks. “I know I should probably be happier. I should probably excited that this nightmare is almost over or whatever but... but I just can’t help but feel so... so terrified in all of this. It’s just a lot and I know I must sound ungrateful but...”

“Babe,” Viney interjected. “It’s okay. What you’re feeling, these fears and reservations, they are all completely valid. This is not an easy thing you are going through. Hell, its something no one should ever have to go through...“ Viney spoke as she moved towards Emira, slowly and gently extending a hand to wipe the tears from Emira’s cheeks before opening her arms, welcoming the girl into a warm embrace. “You shouldn’t have to feel like you need to feel happy, and you certainly shouldn’t have to worry about coming off as ungrateful... and if anyone makes you feel otherwise tell me so I can go kick their ass...”

“Baby,” Emira groaned through a light chuckle.

“Okay, okay,” Viney rolled her eyes as a small smile crossed her face at the green haired girl’s quiet laugh. “But seriously, Em. How you feel in all of this, what you wan’t or need to do, none of it is something anyone one gets a say in but you. Not me, not Lilith, not the Owl Lady, hell, not even your brother and sister, just you. So if what you’re feeling right now is worried or scared or both, thats your truth and thats okay. Feel that and if in the process you figure theres something you need to do about it or want help with, just know we are here for you... I am here for you and will support you however it is you need, okay, love?”

Taking a moment to process her girlfriend’s words, Emira closed her eyes as she felt her chest tighten. She was scared and Viney was right, her feelings were something she needed to own - to feel instead of push aside in favor of what she thought others might expect of her. Squeezing her eyes further shut, Emira let out a heavy sob as she shook her head yes before burring her head in Viney’s shoulders, loud tears pouring from her eyes as she held the healer tight only to be wrapped and pulled in tighter. What happened, what was happening, none of it was easy and there was no use pretending it was. There was no use in putting up a strong front for those around her at the expense of herself and there was no use keeping her tears behind a thinly veiled smile any longer. As she remained in her partners arms, Emira allowed her emotions free, truly crying for the first time since her sister left. Tears vacating her body, a small amount of light grew in her chest as a seed of hope was watered as her feelings flowed.

“It’s okay, baby, I’ve got you,” Viney whispered gently as she held her girlfriend tight, saying no more as the green haired girl processed her emotions. As the minutes ticked on, Viney felt a slow feeling of relief creep over her as she held her girlfriend in her arms. Just let it all out, the healer thought to herself of the girl as she once again took to working on her own emotions as well. Sitting in silence save the quiet sobs that echoed throughout the room, both girls bravely faced complicated slews of emotions head on as they held each other close.

——

Tears dried and a half an hour later, Emira let out a small sigh of relief before finding her voice once more. “Thanks for that, love.”

Pulling the green haired girl in tight once more, Viney spoke softly, “You don’t need to thank me, Em. I’m always going to be here for you. I know I can’t make any promises on how any of this is going to work out but I can promise to be by your side the whole way through, how ever you need me to be, okay? I love you with all my heart and thats nothing you need to thank me for.”

“I love you too, babe. So much,” Emira purred as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Viney’s neck. Silence once again falling between the two, Emira felt a devilish smirk cross her face before speaking once more, “You know, you’re kisses really do, do the trick.”

“Oh yeah?” Viney laughed, “were back at this again, huh Blight?”

“Yeah,” Emira grinned. “My wrist hasn’t really hurt much at all since you gave me those kisses earlier.”

“Is that so?” Viney chuckled, glad to see a small amount of happiness in Emira.

“Indeed but...” Emira hummed.

“But?” Viney questioned as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“But my lips kind of hurt now, what from all the sobbing and what not. Any chance you could work your magic on them next?” Emira smirked as she looked the healer in the eyes.

Staring at her girlfriend’s face, Viney couldn’t help by grin at the dopey, mischievous smile plastered on her girlfriend’s tired face. “I’ve said it once and I will say it again; you really are insufferably, Blight,” the healer laughed as she placed a loving kiss on her girlfriends lips followed by another and another, just for good measure.


End file.
